My Brother's Keeper
by Mason Carter
Summary: This is basically where I would've taken season 4. The Belfast charter has fallen apart. It is no longer safe for Trinity, Fiona, and Carrie Anne in Ireland. Trinity is forced to turn to Jax for help.


I do not own anything Sons of Anarchy related. This is merely my interpretation.

"_Ring…Ring…Ring…" _The phone sounded from the pocket of Jax's cut. "Hello?" Jax answered. He was surprised to hear a feminine Irish voice respond, "Jax, it's Trinity."

"Holy shit! How are you?" he asked. "Well honestly, not well. Things are getting a we bit scary around here. Since you Charming boys left, the shit has hit the fan." she answered with a tremble in her voice. " What's going on over there? I just got out of lock up, so I've been kind of cut off from the world." Jax explained. " Me mum's dead Jax. The Belfast club is falling apart. Nobody has seen Father Kellan in months. Fiona, Carrie Anne, and I aren't safe here anymore. Is there any way we could come and hide out in Charming for a while? I promise we won't be any trouble." she begged Jax. Trinity didn't know what to expect from Jax seeing as how they had only had a few conversations and one incredibly awkward encounter. He was the only family she had left, she had to at least try and reach out to him. "Hell yes you can come! I'll let the club know what's going on. I'm sure Chibs will be excited that his girls are coming home to him. Just get on the soonest flight over. Everything will be okay Sis." Jax said to Trinity with a tone of brotherly love. "You don't think Tara and Gemma will be pissed?" she asked cautiously. "It's club business. It's out of there hands. It is was it is." Jax responed. " Okay Brother. I'll see you in a few days."

Jax rode straight to the club to explain the situation. He pulled into the lot and saw the guys in the garage working. " Guy's we need to talk." Jax ordered. "You heard him boy's, Chapel, now!" Clay shouted. The leather clad crew shuffled into the chapel and gathered around the sacred redwood. "We've got a situation. Belfast has gone to shit since we left. It seems the Irish Kings have lost control of their kingdom. Trinity, Fiona, and Carrie Anne aren't safe there anymore. Chib's, before you get upset, they're fine. I told them to get on the next flight over." Jax explained, trying to get as much out before the guys erupted in noise. "Quiet! Why is this the first we're hearing of this shit? And what about Maureen?" Clay asked. "Trinity called me just few minutes ago and dropped this on me. Maureen is dead. I don't know how, but she is gone. She told me that the Belfast charter is falling apart. We've been out of the loop since we were locked up. It's going to take a while to catch up with the news." Bobby looked over to Jax with confusion pouring off of his face, "Why did Trinity call you, Jax? She barely even knows you." Jax let out a deep sigh and began to unload a secret that even the club, with the exception of Opie, didn't know. " Trinity is my sister. My dad was fucking Maureen while he was setting up relations with the Irish. We both only found out while we were looking for Abel." Tig let out a huge burst of laughter and shouted, " You fucked your sister! Welcome to the freak show Jax." "You sick fuck, Tig. Nothing happened." Jax said with a slight hint of laughter as he threw his lighter at Tig. " What? I'm just glad I'm not the only strange one around here!" Tig exclaimed. Jax turned his attention back to the rest of the crew. " Trinity is off limits to anyone in this club for the time being. I haven't got time to deal with getting to know my newly orphaned sister and heal a broken heart. Chibs, I trust you can find accommodations for your two girls?" "Absolutely Jackie Boy." Chibs replied with his thick Scottish accent. "Jax, you keep this whole situation on track. I'll get Gemma to make up the guest room. We'll all ride into San Francisco to pick the girls up at the airport, mandatory." Clay ordered. "Actually, I was planning on putting Trinity up at my place. I just think it might be best for Mom to get acclimated to Trinity slowly." Jax cautiously mentioned to Clay. " Good idea Son. I don't need a pissed off queen when there is a new princess in town. What about Tara and the boys?" Clay questioned. " I'll deal with them, you guys just be nice to Trin. She doesn't have anyone here." said Jax.

Chapter 2

That evening when Tara came home she found Jax and the boys playing on the floor in the living room. Abel was growing up so fast and Thomas was nipping at his heels. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the last few years. She just stood back and watched as her three blonde haired boys rolled and wrestled on the floor. That lasted for only a moment before Abel spotted her. "Mama! Daddy, Mama's home!" Able shouted with joy at the sight of his exhausted and over worked mother. Tara dropped her purse and bent over to pick up the half dressed child. "Hey baby. Are you and Daddy playing?" Jax rolled over and stood up with baby Thomas on his hip. "Hey Darlin'. Welcome home." Jax said as he walked across the room to place his hand on Tara's cheek and kiss her lips. "What is that greasy hunk of metal on our table?" Tara asked exhaustedly. "It's the four barrel carb off of the Camero. I'm rebuilding it to get the car running." Jax explained. "Why, are you going to sell it?" Tara asked with genuine intrigue. Jax paused for a moment and looked around trying to find some answer other than the actual truth. With no other option available, he went ahead and delved into the topic that he would rather just avoid. "Remember Trinity?" Jax asked. Tara just nodded back with a confused look saturated in concern. "She is having some trouble in Belfast. It isn't safe for her or Chibs' girls anymore. Her mom is dead and she needs a place to stay. I told her and the girls to get on the next flight over. Fiona and Carrie Anne are going to stay with Chibs. I think that it's best if Trinity stays here with us. I'm fixing the car so she has a way to get around." Tara stood silently for a moment trying to process the heap of information that Jax had just dropped on her. "Okay, she's your sister, so I guess we'll just have to make room. What does Gemma say about all of this?" Jax just raised his eyebrows and with a smirk said, "Well we'll just cross that road when it gets here." "Jesus Christ Jax! You haven't told her? She is going to shit. Oh my god, she's going to kill me. She's going to think that this was all my idea and then she's going to kill me." Tara exclaimed looking at the floor with fear and panic in her eyes. "Stop worrying about my crazy ass mother. Clay and I will handle her. I'll tell her it was my call. It's club business, it's out of her hands." Jax said reassuringly. " Fine, but if she kills me it's on your conscience." Tara said, poking her finger into Jax's chest. "It's time to get these little hooligans in bed." Tara said as she tickled Abel's tummy.

Tara walked into the bedroom after putting the boys to bed. She picked Jax's cut up off of the bed and placed it on the nearest chair. She pulled her dark hair back into a ponytail while Jax was lying in bed reading. " Whatcha reading baby?" Tara asked. " War and Peace." Jax responded half distracted. "Tolstoy?" She asked. "Yeah, I read Crime and Punishment in the joint. Thought I would read this next. Why, have you read it?" Jax asked while placing a bookmark between the pages and putting the book on the nightstand. "No, never had time. Spent most of my time reading science and medical books in college." She got into bed and snuggled up against Jax's body. Jax put his arm around her and began to pet her shoulder with his thumb. Tara laid her head on his chest just to hear him breathe. " Everything is going to be alright with Trinity here, right?" Tara asked with her eyes focused on the bedroom wall. "Yeah Darlin', everything will be fine. She'll just have to get adjusted to Charming. Honestly, things around here are pretty quiet compared to Belfast." Tara popped her head up and looked at him with a sarcastic stare. "What?" Jax asked defensively with a little chuckle. With that, Tara rolled over and turned off the bedside lamp and went to sleep.

Chapter 3

The next couple of days went by without any major distractions. Tara was getting things in order at the house. Making sure the were clean linens on the guest bed and picking up Abel's toys that were strewn throughout the house. Lila was helping Chibs get his place in order with the help of a couple of prospects. Gemma had begun to notice the sudden on slot of spring cleaning around Teller-Morrow. Lyle was cleaning up the garage bays and Tig was commanding over his crew of prospects and young hang arounds in the club house. Gemma stood in her office scanning the parking lot for an easy target to pry information out of. About that time Piney came rolling up on his trike. As he backed into his parking spot he saw Gemma marching across the lot. He hurried off of his trike, oxygen bottle in tow, trying to shuffle into the club house. "Stop right there Old Man!" Gemma shouted. "Gemma, however do you do. You look lovely today. Are you doing something new to your hair?" Piney asked, trying to ease out of the situation. "Oh cut the shit Piney. What the hell is going on around here?" "Everything looks perfectly normal to me Gemma. With the exception of how lovely you look today of coarse. Not that you don't look lovely everyday." Piney said sarcastically. "Piney, everyone is sprucing up as if the Queen of fucking England is coming over." "Well not the queen so to speak." Piney interrupted, "You should talk to Clay or Jax. I'm sure they would be far more help than me." Gemma spun on her heels and went back to the office. She kicked open the door, stomped inside, and grabbed the intercom. "Clay Morrow and Jax Teller report to the office immediately!"

As Jax and Clay made there way out of the club house to the office they passed Piney. Piney avoided any eye contact. Clay looked at Jax and said "Shit. She knows." He stopped and let Jax walk past him. "You handle it, I got shit to do." Clay said, fearing what was going to happen when he got to Gemma. Jax continued on by waving his middle finger in the air at Clay. "Jackson, you tell me.." " Mom sit down and stop talking" Jax said with an authoritative voice. " Some shit has gone down in Belfast. Fiona, Carrie Anne, and Trinity are coming to Charming. It isn't safe for them in Belfast anymore, Fi and Carrie Anne are staying with Chibs. Trinity is Staying with Tara and Me. It's club business and it is out of your control." Gemma sat stunned for a moment. "Why is this the first I'm hearing of this? Where in the hell is Maureen in all of this?" Jax waited for a moment before answering. "Maureen is dead Mom. We didn't say anything because we thought that you would flip at the idea of Trinity being in town." Gemma began to tear up a bit. Even though her and Maureen had had their differences, she was not so petty as to hold Trinity responsible for that. Besides, her and Maureen had more or less burried the hatchet over John. "Honey, I would never treat Trinity badly. What's done is done. I'm very sorry to hear about Maureen. What happened?" Jax let out a bit of a sigh and said, "We don't know yet. I've only spoken with Trinity once. Chibs has been working out plans with Fiona. We're riding down to San Francisco tomorrow to pick them up." "What does Tara think about all of this? I mean you have told her I assume." Gemma spat back at Jax with a hint of sarcasim. "She's fine with it. She's at the house getting things ready." " I better go help her. Lord knows that she needs it with two little boys to look after. I'll arrange a dinner for tomorrow." Gemma insisted. " Thanks Mom." Jax replied with appreciation.

Chapter 4

When morning came the club got together at the club house. Tara pulled up in the Cutlass alone, as she had left the boys with Lila. She entered the club house to see a very excited Chibs horsing around with Juice and Tig. Jax was at the bar talking to Opie. "Will you keep an eye out for mr when Trinity is around? I just want to make sure that none of these animals get to her until she gets accustomed to life in Charming. She's like us you know? She's never known anything but the club. But now she has a chance to start over, have a normal life you know?" Jax confided in Opie. "Well as normal of a life an orphaned Irish girl living in Charming, California, with a brother that she doesn't really know can have." Opie said jokingly, "But yeah, I know what you mean brother. I'll play zookeeper when you're not around." Jax smiled and responded, "Thanks Opie." At that point Tara walked up to the bar. "What are you two talking about?" "Nothing, just guy stuff." Opie offered as a valid explanation. "You two are exactly the same as you were in High School. Never letting the girl in on the guy stuff." Tara joked.

Clay stood up on a chair as Tig called for everyone's attention. "Listen up. I want to thank all of you for showing up. As you all know, we have family from Belfast coming into town. They are to be treated with the utmost respect. Two of them are Chibs' wife and daughter. The other is Jax's sister. Trinity is a Teller, and in this town and especially in this club house that means something. Trinity is J.T.'s daughter and she will be treated as such. Again, I want to thank all of you for being here to welcome them home. Now a toast. To the Tellers, for it was a Teller that brought us all together in the first place, and it's a Teller that is bringing us together now." The group all raised their shot glasses in the air and in a loud rumble they yelled, " Tellers!" They choked back the whiskey and slammed down the glasses.

The crew, along with prospects and friends, flooded out of the clubhouse. The deep roar of the American motors being throttled could be heard for miles around. Clay led the group out of the lot in formation. Bystanders just stood in awe at the noise and shear volume of motorcycles tearing down Main Street. Floyd offer a simple wave as always as they passed by. It was truly a welcoming crew fit for a Teller. Tara followed closely behind in the Cutlass with Gemma riding shotgun. " So what are we to make of Trinity? Jax hasn't told me much about her." Tara asked, hoping that Gemma could educate her on the situation. "Trinity is a nice girl I suppose. She is very quiet and a bit shy, but not naïve. Like Jax and Opie, the club is all that she has ever known. She was born into it, although she never knew about John. McKeavy was Maureen's old man. He was First 9. She is a sweet girl. She was just dealt a shitty hand." Gemma explained. "What happened to McKeavy." Tara asked curiously. "He got his loyalties mixed up, it didn't work out for him." Gemma said with a rather cold stare. "Oh. I get it." Tara responded rather chilled. "Listen. I don't like this shit any more than you do Sweetheart, but this is happening whether we like it or not. Trinity is John's daughter, out of respect for him we are just going to have to suck it up and play nice." "Gemma are you sure that you even know what that means?" Tara asked rather amused with herself. "Watch it sister. I'll give you an inch. Don't take a mile, you don't want to know what's at the end of that road." Gemma responded, impressed with Tara's boldness.

The caravan arrived at the airport to find the Irish girls waiting for them. The TSA guards were scurrying about, trying to manage the large volume of motorcycles in front of the airport. Chibs hopped off of his bike and ran over to his wife and daughter. He wrapped his arms around both of them and began kissing Carrie Anne on the top of her head. Jax got off of his bike and slowly approached Trinity. Tara and Gemma stayed back for a moment, observing the interaction between the two siblings. Jax opened his arms and embraced Trinity in a brotherly hug. He then placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her on the cheek. " Welcome home Sis. I've got someone I want you to meet." Jax said as he took Trinity's small hand and led her towards Tara and Gemma. "Trinity this is Tara. Tara this is my sister Trinity." "It's very nice to finally meet you Trinity." Tara said politely. "It's nice to meet you as well. So your me brother's keeper, yeah?" Trinity asked trying to ease the tension. "Well me and the rest of these people. As assume you remember Jax's mother Gemma?" Tara asked trying to divert the attention off of herself. "Yes, of coarse. How do you Mrs. Teller-Morrow?" Trinity asked. "Please relax Honey, Call me Gemma. I'm so sorry to hear about your mother Sweetheart. If there is anything that I can do just let me know." "Thank you Gemma. It means a lot to me. I know me mum and you weren't particularly friendly, but I appreciate your kindness." Trinity said nervously. " Honey, the shit between your mother and me is buried. Your with family here, if there is anything you need just ask." Tara stood rather dazed at the level of civility that Gemma was exhibiting. " Sis, I put your bags in Tara's trunk. She's gonna give Fiona, Carrie Anne, and you a ride into Charming. You'll be staying with Tara and me." said Jax. The girls loaded in to the Cutlass and began to make their way back to Charming.

The SAMCRO members road ahead of the Cutlass, while the prospects and hang arounds followed behind. It looked as if the President of the United States was getting a personal escort. In the car Trinity tried to break the awkward silence by saying, "I don't think I ever seen so many motorbikes before. Are they all members?" Gemma responded, "No, just the ones ahead of us. Trinity I've been thinking, while your in town you should go by Teller instead of Ashby. The Teller name carries a lot of weight around her and should make things a bit easier." Trinity sat and thought about the idea of going by her father's name. It was an idea that she had never really considered. She had only recently found out about the truth behind her conception, although the legend of John Teller was not a foreign story to her. "Gemma are you sure that won't make things a we bit awkward? Won't people be asking a lot of questions?" Trinity asked with genuine concern for the family's and club's reputation. "Honey, with all of the crazy shit that this town has seen over the years, a long lost daughter will seem normal." Gemma offer with a laugh. "You should use the Teller name. Otherwise the Crow Eaters will try to give you shit around the clubhouse." Tara explained, trying to support the idea. "Fiona, how are you doing back there Honey? I don't need to worry about you driving a knife through the back of my seat do I?" Gemma asked. "No Gemma. Security took me knife before I boarded the plane. Besides, I need all of the allies I can get these days. With Jimmy dead, things have been a we bit scary for us." Fiona said in a very serious tone. "Trinity, what happened to Maureen? That is if you don't mind me asking.' Tara asked hesitantly. "She was murdered by one of the Army men a couple of weeks ago. The Kings took care of it, but I don't have anyone left in Ireland anymore. With Father Kellan gone, I don't rank too high on anyone's priority list." Trinity replied, feeling rather ashamed at her position in life. "Well your home now Sweetheart. You've got us now. I know that this whole situation isn't easy for you, but you'll have to make do. You can stay with Jax and Tara until we can find a more permanent arrangement." Gemma told her, trying to be as motherly as she could to her dead husband's love child. "I guess I'll need to find a job. Is there anywhere to work in Charming?" "That won't be necessary Trinity. You can work at the garage. I could really use your help. I'm not able to get much done since I have to baby sit all of these overgrown children. We've enrolled Carrie Anne in Charming High. I hope you don't mind Fiona." said Gemma. "No, thank you for all of your help Gemma. I know that all of this isn't easy for you. I'm just glad to be back with Philip." Fiona answered.


End file.
